freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
A witch is one of the main species in The Hathaway Chronicles universe. They usually reside within covens, such as the Hathaway Family, who are members of the Hathaway Coven. List of Abilities All Powers Witches Posses * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. This ability can also be able to snap peoples necks with a flick of the wrist, or even with the mind. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * 'Pain Infliction '- The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- The ability to tell relationship ties between two people, to know that someone is family, they must know or have a feeling of it to tell if it is true. For this ability to be enacted, the person must make contact with said person. Powers Limited to Few Witches * '''Precognition - The ability to see into the future, and or have dreams of the future, visions, etc. This ability is mostly limited to the descendants of the Hathaway Family. Though a quite powerful ability, it is quite common throughout the Hathaway Family. Most users have it in various degrees, though Claire was the strongest. Cynthia only sometimes got certain glimpses of just her future, like when she knew her family was going to try and strip her of her magic. (Seen used by Claire Petrescu, Cynthia Harris, '''and '''Celesta Moone) * Retrocognition '''- the ability to look into ones past, and see everything they have ever done. This ability is the reversed version of preconition, seeing into the future. This ability is strong in many ways, for it can reveal a persons true self. (Seen used by '''Lydia Hathaway) * Cloaking - The ability to turn invisible, and not be seen or heard, like being cloaked completely, even smell. This ability can also even cloak one's species, they can make themselves seem human, such as Francis when he was pretending to be a human, he could also cloak Orion, but he had to be near him to do so. They can literally cloak anything. (Seen used by Miranda Hathaway '''and Francis Hathaway') * '''Major Pain Infliction' - The ability to create devastating and deadly pain infliction spells onto anyone with no difficulty, it can even in severe cases, kill even vampires, literally melting their conscious with his mind. (Seen used by Jeff Moone) * Telepathy/Mind Control - The ability to read a persons thoughts, people with this ability also can control the minds of anyone, except those with the same ability, who can fight it. This ability is considered to be one of the strongest of a witches capability. Those who wield it, have always been the strongest witch of their generation. However, the ability to read a persons thoughts only was seen by Sara, since this ability has various variations, varying from user to user. (Seen by Sara Hathaway, Adelaide Hathaway, Sonia Hathaway, and Lydia Reza) * Empathy - The ability to feel the pain of others, they can feel if something bad happened to ones they are attuned to. In stronger cases, such as Laura, she can feel the pain of others also, like when she felt the pain of her husband when he was hurt. (Seen used by Laura Reza) * Copy Cat - The ability to copy an ability seen used by another witch, since every witch is born with an extra power they tap into not longer after they get their magic, a copy cat can use this ability once they touch said person. This ability is the strongest known ability, as the retain the ability for a long period of time before it slowly recedes away, about a few days after contact, depending on how much they use it. (Seen used by Eleanor Harris) * Truth Sensing - the ability to make anyone tell the truth, by directly talking to them, mostly strongest through direct eye contact. It can also be used when even talking over the phone to someone. (Seen used by Samuel Reza) * Curse Creation - TBA * Teleportation - TBA Weaknesses * 'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involuntarily block their own powers for a short time. * 'Mortality '- Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings, they can easily still die a mortal death. * 'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death, but for hybrids, it doesn't weaken them. Known Witches * Sara Hathaway (Formerly) * Francis Hathaway (Formerly) * Isabella Hartford † (Formerly) * Adelaide Hathaway (Formerly) * Claire Hathaway (Formerly) * Sonia Hathaway * Lydia Reza * Celesta Moone * Amberly Wise * Eleanor Harris * Fred Harris * Laura Reza * Samuel Reza * Miranda Hathaway * Amelia Carter * Jeffery Moone * Liliana Morris * Christina Brown † * Isabelle Harris † * Cynthia Brown * Cynthia Harris * Fredrick Harris † * Drake Harris * Morgan Carp * Rebekah Harris * Robert Harris * Madison Brown † * Anthony Hathaway * Madeline Hathaway † * Maria Hathaway-Wise (Formerly) * Margaret Hathaway * Logan Wise * Peter Hathaway * Lydia Hathaway * Henry Pearson † * Harold Hathaway † * Katherine Hanson † * Mason Hathaway † * Esther Marino † * Jason Hathaway † * Chelsea Bridges † Category:Species